Terry's Amazing Experience
by YuriChan220
Summary: Female Terry. Terry experiences a woman's true desires.


**Terry's Amazing Experience**

 **Protagonist: Terry**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own King of Fighters or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! I'm sorry. I HAD to do this! For those who don't know, I LOVE gender bender! And quite frankly, I had no idea they would do this to Terry Bogard. I never knew him all my life, so…kinda behind on that. Which is sad, but…I don't care. I can't follow every single little King of Fighter's series like all the other games that were running since so long ago. XD I just can't.**

 **A-anyways, here's a little something I thought of. Enjoy.**

Terry Bogard, now in his girl form, is walking into town. Many of those who he sees every once in a while don't recognize him. Figures. He's a different person with a different appearance. However, She still retains the same personality, though. A good fighter and strong.

She thinks back on how his male friends reacted when they saw her like this. Either they were about to faint because she looked so gorgeous or because she's like this. Either way, she has to get out of this madness and clear her mind. She still isn't used to this body, but somehow, she finds that she's a bit lighter compared to his muscular counterpart.

Still, Terry finds it odd that she suddenly got turned into a girl. She is wearing what Male Terry used to wear, but a bit more...revealing. Like the shirt is shorter, revealing her stomach, pants shrunk to short shorts. It's not that bad, but it sure is a little embarrassing for Terry herself. She decides to take a right, unaware that some of the male fans of Terry's are following her.

Terry walks a couple steps when she hears multiple footsteps following her. She turns around and sees about 4 men following her.

"Oh..." one man says. "I thought you were someone else."

"Who are you?" the blonde girl asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We're big fans from the tournament," another says. "Fans of Terry Bogard. But...you're not him."

"Ummm...kinda strange, but...I AM him," Terry says.

The four men jump back, almost hyperventilating. Is this a dream? Or is it real? It all seems too real. But they step up to her anyways and touch her at every spot open.

"Are you...really Terry?" one of them says. "How did you-"

"Long story," The blonde says. "Now, can you let me go? I have to be somewhere."

The taller one grins and takes her wrist as she begins to walk away. "Not so fast...young lady~"

"What are you talking about? I'm a man."

"Doesn't look like it to us~" the second one pokes her boobs. "Is THAT what you call manliness~?"

"Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Terry tries to protest, pushing one guy off. "I can still fight you guys off if you don't cooperate!"

"No way~" the one man holding Terry says. "Now that you're a girl, let's have some fun with you~"

"Not gonna happen!" Terry elbows the guy to make him let go and roundhouse kick him in the face.

However, that did little damage to him and he grins. "That all you got? You're a lot tougher than I expected."

The two boys grab hold of her arms and Terry tries to struggle. But she finds herself that she is unable to. Why? Because she's a girl? It really wouldn't matter because Mai is very strong despite her gender. So is Athena. So why...?

"Come with us~" the taller one says, cupping her chin. "We'll have to do something in private."

Terry grits her teeth. She doesn't have any other choice but to go with her fans. If she can call them that. She follows them to a love hotel and rent a room on the 4th floor. There is a large bed, two lights and a bathroom, plus a television. Terry looks around as the guys gather around the blonde.

"Ehehe!" one of them laughs as he gropes both of her breasts. "Ohhh, Terry-chan's boobs are so soft and big!"

Another sneaks a hand to unzip her short shorts and slide under her panties as well just to gain access inside her puss. "My fingers are inside her pussy! Wow! Terry-chan as a girl is so awesome!"

"No...what...ahhhh...haaah!" Terry finds herself moaning like a girl. She cannot move, nor resist any of this. The other two men feel each and every part of her body that's open. Her legs, arms and stomach. One of them even manages to kiss her unexpectedly.

The touching, groping and fingering continues until they pull away and help each other strip her clothing and take off her hat. She's fully nude and thrown right onto the bed as the men gather around to touch her some more. One of them shoves his face between her legs to lick her wet pussy while the others grope her breasts and the one above her puts his fully erect penis inside her mouth already. She is silenced, unable to protest.

The guy that's at the bottom is ready to penetrate her with his dick too. He lifts her legs up and shoves his cock inside her pussy, making muffled cries be heard from Terry. The other guy wants to shove his dick inside her as well. He manages to lift her from the bottom, place himself under her and shove his cock inside her butt hole. Terry is now bent backwards, each hole plugged and she can't do anything at this moment.

The one guy sitting alone can't stand watching. Her breasts are nice and open, so he comes and gropes both of them, licking and sucking them as he goes. Terry can feel everything. Everything around her and she doesn't have the power to stop them. All she can do is just endure it all. Every thrust and touch. The men are enjoying it to the fullest. That is until they are reaching their limit. They grit their teeth as they thrust harder and faster while the man keeps on groping her breast and masturbating at the same time. Soon, they shoot their load inside all holes and the man squirts all over her body.

"Terry-chan!" The first man dives in and kisses her while jamming his penis inside her.

The other two grab her hands to let her stroke them for a little while and the last man masturbates to the whole thing. They take turns with her every step of the way. Climax to climax, they rotate, each having their turn to plug in each and every hole possible, plus groping her breasts. Terry is enjoying it the more she has those cocks jammed inside her and tasting them with her mouth.

"I'm going craazy!" she cries in delight. "Give me more!"

The men do as they are told, giving it everything they got, penetrating her, double penetrating her with their penises and such. Each position like spitroast and such as well. Terry cannot stop.

The men keep giving her what she wants, thus they are quite happy about how she turned out to be. She's a real woman. Not a man anymore. Her manliness has already shattered from the moment they first climaxed. They screw her for hours and hours until they are completely exhausted. Terry is lying on the bed while the men start to recover, putting on their clothing and leaving the room, but not before turning toward Terry.

"We've had a lot of fun~" one of them says. "Hope we meet again some time."

"Bye, Terry-chan~"

They close the door, leaving Terry panting heavily in exhaustion, unable to get up. They left a mess on the bed mostly with semen, but she doesn't care. All that matters is that she was shown what a real woman's desire is. And...she loves it all.


End file.
